Finally Together after 100 years
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: Its been 100 years since she seen edward now she has a coven of 10 vampires 5 full fleged Vampires 5 half human- half Vampires


**A/n I don't own the characters the belong to Stephanie Meyers and J.**

EPOV

100 years later after I left the love of my life I was hunting a mountain lion down when I caught wind of another vampire. I followed the scent and right in front of me about 6 feet from me was a beautiful female vampire that looked 18 with waist length wavy jet black hair. Just then a breeze blew my scent toward her, she tensed turning in the blink of an eye and shrieked a growl at me. I held my hands up showing I mean no harm to her. She straighten out of her crouch and glared at me as if saying 'why the hell are you here' I gasped her eyes were amber or better yet liquid gold. She must have seen the surprise on my face because she laughed.

I walked up to her and held my hand out to shake hers "Hi my name is..." she cut me off but shook my hand and I felt a familiar electric current run through me that's odd "I know who the heck you are Edward, but I can tell you don't recognize me not that I blame you last time you saw me was when I was human with brown hair that happened from when I experimented with a spell at Hogwarts. My natural hair colour was black before I left Hogwarts and that was 100 years ago" I was confused "Remember, you left me saying '_You're not good for me Bella I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not, I'm not Bella. I am not human Good bye it will be as if I never existed' _" she did a prefect imitation of my voice and I winced She continued "Well news flash Edward, I got my wish 1 month after you left, leaving me pregnant with triplets and it was our son Eddie that bit me" She lost it and started to sob tearless sobs.

I did the only thing I could think of I wrapped my arms around her waist after a few seconds I picked her up, she cried into my shoulder and I ran with her back to the house. I hollered "Can one of you open the door I am carrying a sobbing Bella in my arms here."

_Yea......Wait what? Bella should be dead I got to see this _(Emmett)

_What the Hell? Did he just say Bella? (Rosalie)_

_I think he has gone crazy his feelings are everywhere but I do feel someone sad or crying (Jasper)_

_Haha I knew he would have found her soon (a smug Alice)_

I growled "Will one of you get the door my hands are full right now" Emmett got up from the couch and came to the door at human pace "Emmett stop acting like an idiot" he opened the door with that stupid smirk on his face "How can I it is built in me...." he gasped at Bella who was basically passed out though she was a vampire now in my arms.

He stepped out of the way I said sarcastically "Why thank you Emmett for finally moving" I walked in and placed Bella on the couch and everyone backed away from the couch Jasper said "Bro, that is not Bella she had brown hair not black" I shook my head "Jasper it is Bella she told me that before she met me she had a accident in some sort of class at a school called Hogwarts that made her hair brown now that she is a vampire her hair turned back to black" He didn't believe me so I said "Look at her face Jasper surely you can see Bella in her face and scent" He inspected her closely, Breathe in deeply and said "Unbelievable it is Bella" Alice was jumping up and down singing in her thoughts she was Hiding something "I could have told all of you that" My head snapped up "Alice what do mean?" She smiled "I had the vision this morning of you carrying her" I rolled my eyes _stupid over excited evil pixie_ "that's why you were blocking me out of your head". She nodded and smiled"

A few seconds Alice zoned out then came back said out loud "Be prepared every one Bella will be awake in about 20 seconds" We all waited a little and her eyes opened, she sat up so fast and looked around. Emmett laughed at her confused facial expression she jumped up and bounded right to Emmett and hugged him "Hello Big Brother" Next, she hugged Rosalie who surprisingly hugged her back, then she hugged Alice, then she came to Jasper Hugging him while saying "Jasper, I don't blame you for 100 years ago for what happened on the day of my unwanted party so stop feeling guilty alright" she bounded straight to me and gave me a super tight hug and I hugged her back lifting her in the air.

She giggled and said "A few weeks later after you left and I knew I was pregnant I realized you only left to protect me and you lied about not wanting me and not loving me and I forgave you right then" I kissed her deeply and passionately I heard Jasper think_ Control your lust please the two of you I feel like I want to jump on Alice right now. _I winced butbefore I even got a word out Bella said "Please Jasper that is not something I want to see and that won't keep my eyes innocent so please don't" We were all dumbfounded to how the hell did she hear that. She looked at all our faces and laughed "Oh yeah you don't know I can hear thoughts, am a mental shield and a mother of triplets" then Emmett being Emmett asked "oh and who is the father of these triplets?"

She answered quietly like she was shy to tell us "Edward is their Biological father and I am the biological Mother I carried, Conceived and gave birth to them while I was human and just so you know it nearly killed me in the process but my son changed me he is the only one venomous the girls aren't though would you like to meet them?" I nodded. She got up and stood outside on the porch we jumped as Bella yelled "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, EDWARD JAMES CULLEN III AND ALICE ARYA CULLEN GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE CLOSE TO THIS HOUSE."

We heard 3 pairs of legs running outside and they stopped. I heard Bella ask "Where is my dear twin Brother" One of the girls said "He left us alone" I heard Bella cussed then I heard her thoughts _I can kill that boy who in the world leaves 3 kids in the woods alone I can just strangle him _then she said "Kids go inside your Father is in the living room" and 3 teens came in looking at the 5 of us and the 1st one I indentified was the girl who spoke before asked "Which one is our father Mother" Bella said "the bronze hair one" They looked at me for a few seconds, ran at me knocking me down I couldn't stop laughing. Then, we jumped because Bella literally screamed "HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE" Then we heard someone coming "Jeez you didn't need to scream..."

We heard Bella growl and a loud whack like he got slapped in the back of the head. The 8 of us ran to door just in time to see Bella attack him again this time she punched him in the face. Emmett was cheering on Bella and the rest was laughing like maniacs. The 17 year old boy that had untidy Bronze hair and grass green eyes that I figured was Edward III said "Yeah finally Mother got pass that bloody shield of our Uncle Harry's I love watching mom beat up our uncle don't you Alice" The one named Alice had waist length wavy jet black hair and emerald green eyes that were the same shape as Bella's "Well duh and how many times do I need to tell you to call me Arya. Nessie since you hit the hardest can you hit him in the head for me" the one named Nessie had waist length bronze curly hair with grass green eyes said in a sing song voice "With pleasure and you know I hate being called Nessie I like Renesmee" she whacked him "OW that hurt"

I saw Renesmee rolled her eyes at her brother "Suck it up you big baby anyway uncle is in for it now" Bella temper must still be the same as it was 100 years ago "This is the 3rd time he left us hunting by ourselves and with that psychopath red head Victoria still on the loose he deserves it" I looked at the 3 kids faces seeing me and Bella in them my voice going flat "What do you mean the psychopath Victoria is still out there?" Arya answered me "100 years ago a red head vampire came after mom when we were 6 days old and tried to kill mother something to do with mate for mate but Uncle Jacob and Uncle Harry who at the time was 3 days old mom change him on her very first hunt chased her away. About 50 years ago there were 10 of us 5 full vampires 5 half vampires she tried again this time Uncle Harry, his mate Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, his mate Aunt Hermione and Mom chase her a way breaking her arm in the process so we move up here to the forest of dean and been here ever since." I was shocked.

I heard a groan and a shout "UGH HARRY I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT YOUR JUST AS BAD AS EMMETT AND HIS FANTASIES CONSEST OF HIM AND ROSALIE MAKING OUT WITH NOTHING BUT A BIRTHDAY SUIT ON GOD" Harry shouted back "ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD" We were all laughing at her. All of a sudden she whirled around and looked at Emmett "the only one who will ever see me with nothing on is Edward" then I realized that Emmett was thinking of him Bella and Rosalie in Bed. I heard a shriek and turned to see Bella trying to concentrate on memorizing Hogwarts: A History as she said "I take that back Emmett your worst then Harry I feel actually sorry for Edward having to be in your head for 24 hours 7 days a week.

We all laughed just then the Edward's cell phone rang it was Carlisle Edward answered it while chuckling "Hello Carlisle"

"_What are you chuckling about?"_

"Nothing"

"_Liar! Anyway I am halfway home I just thought to call and see what's new"_

"We have company..."

"**HARRY IF I HAVE TO SEE THAT MEMORY ONE MORE TIME YOUR IN FOR IT**"

"_Oh who was that she sounded pissed"_

"That's because she is pissed at her twin brother"

"_Oh what are the nam...."_

I heard 3disinced growls and saw the triplets charge after Harry as he was trying to keep his physical shield around him as Bella attacks him. They got through the shield and tackled him to the ground. I was in hysterics I composed myself "Sorry Carlisle couldn't help it"

"_That's ok as long as the guest are making you laugh see ya in a few minutes son"_

"Yep see you soon Carlisle"

And we hung up. Bella came to me with a blazing look in her gold eyes. She kissed me with more passion then ever before and I kissed her back then I heard Carlisle's thoughts

_What in the world? Who is Edward kissing and with such passion that he would only kiss Bella with? This is so confusing_

I chuckled as did Bella we keep kissing until Arya said whining "Mom, Dad please stop making out with each other someone is coming up the driveway" and Harry said or more like yelled "GROSS GUYS CAN YOU STOP PLEASE" he begged we all chuckled and Bella turned shooting daggers at him with her eyes and yelled "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL WHEN I SEE MY OWN TWIN BROTHER KISSING GINNY OR EVEN BETTER WHEN I HAVE TO HEAR LET ALONE SEE IN YOUR MIND YOU AND GINNY DOING IT EVERY NIGHT" I glared at Emmett and Rosalie as did Alice and Jasper I said to Alice "Doesn't that sound familiar to you Alice cause it does to me" I saw her shudder.

Carlisle got out of the car and Bella looked at him half smiled and said Kindly trying to control her happiness at seeing him "Hello Carlisle its been too long since I seen you. You don't look a day older then I remember" Carlisle just looked staggered and stuttered "B-B-Bella is that you" She smiled and said jokingly "The one and only" He ran and hugged her. The triplets hid behind me and asked "Who is that hugging mom" I answered before Bella could "That's my father Carlisle as in your Grandfather" the kids walked up to Carlisle and said "Hi grandpa" he looked staggered and Bella said "Edward and my Biological children we did it 3 days before that disastrous Birthday party He had no Idea I could have a child as did I-----" She was interrupted by a roar of laughter coming from the bush that was cut off and a male voice saying "Ow wotcha do that for Hermione?" I heard a female voice loaded with anger "Because you freaking deserved it Ronald Weasley". I heard Bella sign "Ron, Hermione I can hear you, you know. What did he do this time kill the cat yet again?" Bella rolled her eyes.

A female with bushy brown hair I assumed was Hermione and a male with fiery red hair I assumed it was Ronald was rubbing his head came out from the bush

_Oh he didn't do anything this time just burst out laughing while you were talking to Dr. Cullen_ _and for also being an idiot _

Bella blinked and roared out laughing louder then it use to be and said in a obvious tone "Hermione didn't you ever realize that's just what he is I bet his mother use to drop him by accident and anyway Hello He grew up two twin brothers who couldn't help it but play a few pranks in one day so like really but you know you love him" the girl named Hermione smiled "that's why I love him though he can be a jerk sometimes Anyway Bella, Harry, Renesmee, Eddie and Arya Ginny says its going to rain tonight you want a game of Quidditch." I saw the 5 of her family say "Yes" and they started jumping up and down like Alice. Bella turned to me and my family "You guys want to watch its not a easy game to learn if you didn't do it when you were human" My family said "yes" and Alice said "I'll call Esme" we separated but Bella didn't leave my side.


End file.
